


Nothing About Love

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: Nothing About Love原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_12db19e2c





	Nothing About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing About Love
> 
> 原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_12db19e2c

 

 

 

 

 

 

        妳猛地驚醒，視網膜上一片朦朧。

 

        ……大概手臂壓在眼皮上太久了。妳低吟著把臉埋進柔軟枕頭裡，用力閉緊眼，揉起鼓脹著隱隱作痛的太陽穴。軀幹關節全都要散架了似的，刁鑽痠疼與輕微痛楚交織著覆蓋每個關節與每吋肌肉，沒給妳半點起身餘裕。

 

        偌大床鋪的另一邊空著，絲滑被單上的低微溫度像是某人離開不久。有鑑於昨夜與妳翻雲覆雨甚至都要炸掉整間酒店的對象是Root，妳很欣賞這種識相，但那道或許尚未完全痊癒的槍傷圖形驀地砸進腦中，妳皺起眉，有點煩躁。

 

        「親愛的，這是妳的牛奶。」

 

        但當昨夜以各種手段把妳操到險些忘記自己是誰的某人突然坐回床邊，讓溫熱玻璃杯隨親暱稱呼貼上妳的臉頰，那股無以名狀的煩躁迅速上升直逼氣惱邊際。妳不知道為什麼。但又知道為什麼。

 

        ……去他的，吵死了。

 

        玻璃杯不過多久就被移開，妳依然抱著枕頭賴在床上不願起身，只感覺左側那股重量就沉甸甸地在那，未曾離開。Root其實一點都不識相，隱含笑意的聲音和始終待著的行為就足以說明一切。妳對著枕頭吐出一口煩悶至極的氣。

 

        「我得走了，牛奶和三明治都在桌上，好好享用。」

 

        許久以後，當Root這麼說，妳鬆了口氣。

 

        輕浮尾音在空氣中擴散最終消弭殆盡，床鋪回彈的感覺清晰明顯，妳知道Root俐落地翻下床，四處來去的腳步聲也在開關門後趨於平靜，最後，房裡只剩下妳一個人。

 

        所以妳抬起頭，下了床，去到桌前。

 

        除去冷氣運轉聲響以外完全清淨的空間讓妳感覺很好，但嚼著不知何故完全符合自己口味的特大號三明治，卻沒來由地想起Control割掉的那塊、屬於她的小骨頭。

 

        ……也想起幾天前Reese說她放棄奪取晶片，還自以為上帝保佑有超強保護罩一樣地丟掉槍走進槍林彈雨，只為去救那個怕槍的號碼。想起Finch苦苦皺著臉（好像動手術的是他一樣）訴說的人工耳蝸手術。

 

        這些時候，毫無疑問地，她都是自己一個人。

 

        妳喝著微溫牛奶，想她真的就是個瘋子。

 

        像在那棟CIA安全屋裡繞在耳邊打轉的、近乎下流的喋喋不休；像昨夜對妳施行的、遊走在界線之間的所有愉快折磨；像那天那雙眼底欲蓋彌彰的溫和柔軟；像她經歷這一切後還能毫不在意地為那台機器奔波。

 

        妳大概永遠都搞不懂為何人類會將機器視為神祇。

 

        就像妳搞不懂她。

 

        ……嗯。

 

        但其實也沒想懂。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        妳的理解是，譬喻上，接收感情就像眼睜睜瞪著利刃（或任何器具）切開自己皮膚。絕大部分人類甚至不必親眼視見，便會直接因為受器被傷害而讓事實透過神經傳導至大腦，產生感覺與警戒訊號，接著依程度和施害對象決定該哭該笑還是該大吼大叫。

 

        但妳的情況是，只停留在第一步，接下來的都沒有了。

 

        妳懂得分辨人類對同類表露出的各式情緒、感覺與情感（妳甚至明白如何區別），正如能夠透過眼睛辨別造成傷害的器物，可一旦接收這些的對象是妳，事態就截然不同──除去原罪之一的憤怒以外，所有反應都是假的。

 

        都是學來的。

 

        所以，基本上妳沒有決定權，吼不出聲。

 

        但也沒關係。

 

        反正妳早就學會不去在意。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        二十幾年來，有很多人救過妳或者被妳拯救，大部分是後者，單向的，而Root是少數兩者兼具的其中之一。原本她應該只會也只能是事件過後便不再重要的其中之一，但是……好吧，妳不得不承認她是異數，她就是……獨樹一幟，與眾不同。

 

        熱愛孤身犯險的Root總在刺激妳的腦部神經。

 

        經常，身為隊友的妳是茫然的，好像自己那顆絕對理性的腦袋也會當機，於是分不太清是該扣下扳機亦或握緊拳頭亦或伸出手去撫觸那些傷口──退一萬步來說，如果妳也有情感的話，那這就是情感上的無法分別，但可惜的是，妳基本上全數欠奉，最終只是依憑過往職業道德以及理智邏輯，選擇不去加重傷害。

 

        其實做出選擇並不困難：Root那顆腦袋被劃在高智商區，難以掌控、危險至極卻也精準無比，能用雙槍、行動力高，可以跟那台只會吐號碼的機器直接溝通，整體而言很好用，況且她救過許多人……和妳，所以……即使吵了一些，但沒有把她弄壞的道理。

 

        ……弄壞。

 

        是啊。

 

        破壞衝動這事從很久以前就不在考慮範圍，畢竟那早在受訓時期便被壓進某個不可能知道是哪裡的幽暗深處，誰讓妳待過的部隊機構一個比一個嚴格苛酷──然而任務以外的某些時候，妳仍會想起它，接著，就想親手弄壞一點什麼。

 

        譬如危險、刺激、具有變數而使妳深受吸引的……人類。

 

        或許不要徹底摧毀，因為妳懂得底線，來自於無數次的經驗堆積。

 

        最近，當妳這麼想的時候，待在身邊的總是Root……光鮮亮麗或衣著凌亂，帶著傷口或身染濁紅液體的……又或者，幾近赤裸的Root。

 

        有時是她出現在妳的私人空間，有時相反。

 

        「少許血液無傷大雅，我的朋友。」這次，當妳回過神，被綑在木椅上的她噙著一抹興味盎然的不要命的微笑，而妳手中的手術刀正抵在細嫩肌膚之上，光線滑至刃尖匯聚成一點鋒芒，深深誘惑著妳。「只是不用手術刀會更好，我對那有點過敏。」

 

        妳突然醒來，直接把手術刀射進牆上，換來一聲讚賞的口哨。

 

        「誰是妳的朋友。」

 

        「噢？不是嗎，那顯然只剩下愛人這個選項了。」扭動著調整姿勢以能更好夾緊腿間物品的Root皺皺鼻子，似乎不太滿意……天知道是對妳的反駁或那震個沒完的小東西。「對妳來說這很老套吧？雖然我很樂意接受。」

 

        愛人？

 

        Root的調情技巧一直都差，但這次真是爛得突破下限了。

 

        瞥了眼紅潤面頰旁被汗水浸溼的深棕髮絲，妳不回應，只是拿掉待在她腿間太久的玩意，聽見一聲終於解脫般的輕細鼻息，才伸手探進溫熱私處。雖然手背觸到平滑椅墊上的一小灘黏膩時有點意外，但不影響接下來的事。

 

        除了手，妳不與她有任何身體接觸。

 

        這次，半跪在她身前的妳像置身事外的實驗者，專注嚴謹地以一種研究精神將她的各式反應詳實記錄在腦海裡──因輕柔撫觸再難滿足慾望而不斷試圖向前挺進的臀，受到束縛無法掙脫的手臂上浮出幾許青色，低垂著覆滿汗水的額，緊閉雙眼扭曲著臉卻拒絕出聲──妳理所當然地掌握節奏，總是讓她在以為自己即將踏上終點之前放慢步調，轉換著方式緩緩折磨，讓她永遠得不到想要的。

 

        妳在記錄，妳在觀察，妳在這場角力中等待一次潰敗。

 

        妳想結束這一切，在自己把視線從所有醜惡傷痕移開之前。

 

        這不是第一次，顯然也不會是最後一次──妳拒絕去想這麼細緻柔韌的完美造物本該過著哪種生活，又為何放任傷害刻上白皙肌膚甚至主動擁抱危險，拒絕去想每處傷痕後頭代表著的每個故事，即使有些來自於妳而有些妳早知曉──現在妳只想要她一句求取解脫的話語，然後結束一切。

 

        妳想傷害她，像左邊肩窩上那道已經淡去顏色的疤；妳想撕扯她，多留下幾個寫有自己名字的痕跡，將那些無名的不重要的全都取代；妳想弄壞她，讓她再也無法獨自跳進危險一如跳進泳池般輕鬆寫意；不知道為什麼，但妳真的想──

 

        「什麼時候才要投降？」

 

        卻不禁這麼問了。

 

        「在妳投降以後，Sweetie，手痠了嗎？」

 

        可能是因為騰滿溫軟的水光裡頭只有自己倒影存在，可能是妳從頭到尾就搞錯了，那大概不是破壞衝動，而是……一種從不必要也過度冗贅的……謎團？妳並不清楚，只是發現自己其實不怎麼想讓這個女人承受多餘痛苦。

 

        折磨是妳們都樂意接受的催化過程，但就要過頭了。

 

        這些發現沒帶來什麼戲劇化的震撼，妳只是發現了。

 

        所以給出一次徹底完全甚乎瘋狂的解脫。

 

        ──在她再次開口以前。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        妳的理解是，Root的情感特別強烈。

 

        她的感覺受器與感覺神經運作格外良好（只有感覺神經，其它則否），雖然她在與妳共處房內以外的時間幾乎不會吼叫，但那是不想、不願而非不能，妳看得出來──那雙薄唇只會噙著假笑逸出虛假謊言，可那雙肯定騙不過審訊官的眼睛總是吐實。

 

        老實說，偶爾妳覺得她像中古世紀那些肯定患了憂鬱症的貴族肖像──少許的、妳發現她獨自一人的時刻……尤其是深夜，妳總是覺得如果自己對那雙棕色瞳孔做下側寫，就會是深不見底的憂傷、沉鬱、寂寥、逞強、柔軟、孤獨（基本上是所有負面情緒）的綜合體──她是由攪和調整無數次的油料色塊一層一層堆疊而出的畫，美麗無匹一如偉大藝術，但只要伸出指爪摳鑿，就將龜裂粉碎。

 

        平時那份快活、愉悅與殘酷瘋狂大概都跟著不帶羞恥的笨拙調情悄悄墜進了某個幽暗海溝，就像妳那一再被推回深淵的破壞衝動。

 

        但妳的情況是，沒有，妳沒有那麼多有的沒的。

 

        所以想要把她眼底那些有的沒的全都趕走。

 

        說真的，妳不是她的朋友（技術層面來說妳不可能真的擁有朋友這種東西），不是愛人（抱歉，愛？），也從未在意她的感情生活（她有嗎？跟那台機器？誰知道），但妳確定自己厭惡那些，非常，甚至因此焦躁得無法視而不見。

 

        所以每次，當妳發現了，都用一個藉口把她拉去某個只容得下妳倆的地方。

 

        或許幽暗，或許充滿光線，或許介於之間混沌不明。

 

        妳用各種方式狠狠侵襲她的身軀也或許徹底相反，在圍繞與被圍繞的過程中親眼看著所有自己欣賞並且喜愛的一點一滴回到那雙眼底，讓一切沉晦黯淡再度閃爍明亮。

 

        難以確切形容，但這種行為之於妳很可能是一種儀式，總能讓體內承載所有衝動的不知道哪個深處舒坦下來，而偶爾……只是偶爾，好奇地凝視那抹瀰漫氤氳的失焦渙散時，妳會忍不住自大地想，妳救了她。

 

        ……至少在誰都無法拒絕專注的短暫片刻。

 

        妳與她吞下彼此所有。

 

        遺忘了其它所有。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        某個深夜，被一條手臂打醒的妳半睜開眼，無言瞪著近在眼前的安適睡臉，也沒生氣，只是迷茫地呆滯了整整一分鐘，直至發現脖頸下面枕著的是她另一條手，才非常後知後覺地意識到，Root，無論在字面或實際意義上都成了妳的「固定」床伴。

 

        ……床伴，大概──如果是在妳或她的地方，妳們會一起清理瘋狂過後的殘存遺跡（雖然她經常耍賴），然後，如果她累得睡著了沒有離去，也會是大多女孩床上擺著的那種、既香且軟的大型娃娃。嗯，即使就後者意義來說也是床伴。

 

        這種狀況維持幾個月了？妳不知道、也不想算，只是有點好奇為何睡前總是分據床舖兩端的妳們，深夜會以這種過度親暱的姿態靠成一塊，不過……其實沒什麼好想的，不是嗎？因為更讓妳好奇的是，為什麼此刻在她熟睡著的狀況下，靜靜將其凝視的自己體內竟然升起迫切慾望。

 

        妳為此疑惑困擾，理智上知道自己該繼續睡，卻幾乎是下意識地把手伸進自己底褲。

 

        這絕對不正常，開始冒汗的妳不自覺咬著唇想。也並非欲求不滿，因為妳們幾小時前才搞到彼此精疲力盡，然而現在……不由自主靠近規律起伏的胸口，從溫度、氣息、心跳與肌膚觸覺感受Root真正存在的妳，只覺得體內慾望越發深重。

 

        妳不想吵醒她，甚至因此壓抑接近需求而向後退到床邊，使勁觸著不知何時一片濕濡的下身，希望盡快結束這股莫名其妙的衝動，但無論如何就是見不到終點，這使妳焦躁甚至挫敗，尤其是眼前的她還睡得那麼好，一點也不為此困擾。

 

        可能這就是原因。妳不悅地想，接著低罵幾聲，才小心翼翼回到那人身邊，仰頭親吻她的喉頸，又不能自制地去到躍動脈搏，就此停留。

 

        透過唇瓣遞進某條神經的純粹生命跡象使妳口乾舌燥，於是伸出舌尖輕緩舔舐，直到軟膩模糊且無意識的哼聲流進耳中打亂呼吸節奏，彷彿得到某種鼓勵的妳咬緊牙，手在下身動得更快，無可遏制的低吟就從齒縫間輾轉落出。

 

        「……Sameen？」

 

        當妳聽到呼喚，回過神，才發現自己半邊身體已經疊上了她的。

 

        ……該死的妳還是吵醒了她。

 

        惺忪睡眼在低迷月光中望來，隨分秒過去，自一團蓬鬆柔軟逐漸清晰，還沒能到達終點的妳直覺她要開口，索性吻住微啟薄唇，跨上她的大腿讓自己膝頭抵進那雙腿間──反正都醒了，妳再不想多做顧慮，只是喘息著與她交換彷若永無止盡的吻。

 

        妳知道人類行為深受體內化學反應影響，卻不能理解這種衝動從何而來──妳始終是滿足過後便能前進的生物，這已越過本能界線，所以不該發生，但她的行為、聲音、氣味、觸感……甚至僅僅是存在就導致了這次無法解釋的事件，這不正常而妳不明白。

 

        但顯然已經清醒的她明白了妳正在做什麼。

 

        「親愛的，需要幫忙嗎？我有兩隻手，它們很閒。」她看起來不太高興，低哼著、皺著鼻子，一隻手已經觸上妳的腰際。妳搖頭，她噘起嘴：「Sameen，妳不能只是讓我……就這樣看著妳，尤其妳還在……」

 

        「不，別動。」撥開那隻手，抿住精巧耳廓，妳舔著它艱難地命令道。

 

        「……新遊戲？我知道有人喜歡這樣，但不知道妳──」

 

        聽見飽含情慾與渴望的嘆息，妳再次搖頭拒絕，又堵住那張嘴。

 

        妳只想知道原因。

 

        所以用唇舌和空下左手繼續取悅她的身體，不自覺放慢速度，以混亂中所剩無幾的感官知覺接收關於她的一切──緊抓床單的她真的乖乖地一動不動，沒有碰妳，連臀部都在抬起瞬間壓了下去，她只是被動接受妳的給予，然後發出反應，但這……竟然讓妳到了。

 

        愉悅程度毫不低於妳與她所有的互相撕扯。

 

        只是感覺不同，不同……

 

        這是徹底顛覆過往邏輯的沒有道理。

 

        當某種近似於安全的感受鑽進思維縫隙，那一瞬間妳彷彿失去所有動力，身軀不住抽動著直接癱倒在她身上，把臉埋進脆弱頸邊用力喘氣，而她……沒有等待允許便擁住了妳，力道出乎意料地強大，在赤裸貼合中幾乎讓妳窒息。

 

        「……妳在做什麼呢，Sweetie。」溫柔問句在耳際響起，微啞嗓音伴著本該使妳厭惡的寵溺，卻化成一片早已明瞭答案般的溫和寬容。

 

        於是就此沉落。

 

        「我不知道。」

 

        妳閉上眼，覺得答案遙不可及。

 

        「但現在……妳可以做妳想做的了。」

 

        卻又覺得不是這樣。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        妳的理解是，Root是幾本死死綁在一塊的厚重百科──有過往至今的經歷體驗那一部份，有性感、強大、火熱、極度瘋狂而使妳深受吸引的那一部份，也有柔軟、深邃、充滿溫潤感情而妳毫無興趣（或說是不能理解）的那一部份。

 

        屬於Root的這些部份並非個別獨立成冊，而是散落在每本書裡相互交織，這意味著妳不能單獨讀取自己想看的，如果妳想繼續讀下去，由此完全理解「Root」是什麼，就必須忍受無時不刻存在的、討厭的那些部份。

 

        妳本可以拒絕麻煩，可這些書很有趣。

 

        所以後來妳不排斥了，甚至習慣一切。

 

        但妳的情況是……妳不知道她為何如此執著於「Sameen Shaw」，因為，說真的，妳就是兩疊被隨意擺放的無聊廢紙：一疊寫著常人看來血跡斑斑的輝煌紀錄，而另一疊，除了偶然列出的幾行憤怒以外全是空白。

 

        實際上，除去進行任務和少許需要放鬆狂歡的時刻，妳的生活在絕對堅定的自我制約中規律簡單得索然無味，當然，妳這個人也一樣，無趣、無趣和無趣，一片空白。所以妳不知道她到底想從自己身上讀出什麼。

 

        那很奇怪，在漫長時日之中不屈不撓地釋出喜愛的她的態度就好像……她認為妳所有的空白都其來有自，好像那上頭其實騰著密密麻麻的字母亦或符碼，只是用了透明墨水，所以她得亦步亦趨地纏在妳身邊用火烤著努力解讀。

 

        但妳清楚真相──妳只是剛好空得能夠接納她的一切，而她，只是擁有太多才對一無所有產生興趣，這都將在她理解妳的徹底缺乏以後結束。

 

        妳很……清楚。

 

        ……真相。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        掛著深重黑眼圈的Root是個口腔期不滿足的煩人的跟蹤狂。

 

        那程度甚至超越了妳無邊無際的食慾──每當她優雅地（只有外表和開口之前）出現在天殺的化妝品櫃台前時總是要咬著些什麼，譬如吸管、小餅乾、指尖……有次是一根特大號熱狗，幾乎嚇得妳無言以對，實在看不下去就把它搶走。

 

        「這裡是公共場所。」

 

        「別這樣嘛，它長得挺像我們那些小玩具，而且我餓了。」

 

        玩具個頭。我們個頭。她才別這樣。

 

        Root總是熱衷於在性騷擾這方面推陳出新，無論時地，只要在外頭見到妳就是這副德性……昨夜剛強迫她在床鋪上好好睡上一覺的妳翻了個白眼，用最快速度把熱狗跟抱怨一起吞進肚子裡。妳當然不是第一天知道她喜歡妳喜歡到無藥可救的境界，但看在老天份上，這裡是地獄百貨公司，而妳有一份該死的日間工作要顧。

 

        ……雖然，其實妳不討厭她出現在這裡。

 

        又雖然她隔三差五地來這裡嚷嚷著要妳幫她抹唇膏還是眼影實在很煩，因為妳很確定這女人在化妝方面毫無障礙，畢竟她的萬能天賦清單寫著寫著都能繞時代廣場幾百圈，但妳始終沒法真的拒絕，因為妳也很確定她的現身……只是為了妳。

 

        一如既往，這份想望都藏在那些絮絮叨叨與叮嚀囑咐之下，藏在半垂眼簾之後。妳真的知道，於妳們都有各自偽造身分的這段時間，她純粹只是……想看看妳。

 

        「嗯，我喜歡上次那顏色……口紅，在哪裡呢……妳該不會藏起來了？啊──是不是想讓我待久一點？」

 

        ……然後拋出一大堆沒有意義的柔軟與牽掛。

 

        「我沒有，但別告訴我妳只花三天就擦完了。」

 

        「親愛的，在人臉上作畫所需的顏料量遠比妳想像得更多。」

 

        種種多餘行為和沒直接把她掃出門外的妳，都昭示著妳們之間除了陰暗房裡、任務途中和偶然一同出行的那些以外，還有其餘的說不清的什麼東西存在。

 

        有嗎？

 

        ……妳不會對自己說謊，妳知道那確實存在，所有妳根本陌生根本無以形容的東西混合衝動從太久以前便沉在胃底緩慢膨脹，更隨時間流逝與她的行為逐漸上浮，抵上頂端，接近心臟──那個自己始終以為只是單純維持生命的器官。

 

        所以那次，妳在琳瑯滿目的色系中找到另一支唇膏，制住她的下顎並往那雙唇上染過潤紅，在確定該死經理不在後吻了她。

 

        僅只一秒。

 

        「這顏色比較襯妳。」

 

        而彷彿天不怕地不怕的Root卻在短暫怔愣後露出一副被嚇壞的呆滯模樣，睜著那雙本就夠大了的眼死命瞪著櫃檯桌面，最後瞪妳，再開始用平板音調迅速碎碎唸些別這麼做Samaritan在看著之類的蠢話。

 

        哦，努力掩飾情緒的Root，很值得妳這麼做。

 

        妳在轉身面對那堆白癡包裝之前得意地扭起嘴角。

 

        「得了吧，他肯定知道我今天忘記擦口紅了。」

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        妳的理解是，Root需要拯救。

 

        儘管從她的角度來看完全不需要，這點妳很清楚，也很清楚如果她知道妳有這種想法，非常可能會生氣，氣到漾起扭曲微笑，把妳綁在隨便什麼地方弄到脫力崩潰（只是最近更可能會用過度保護的態度碎碎唸到妳也一起抓狂）。

 

        但妳的情況是，無法忽略那股毀滅性的爆發衝動。

 

        妳不可能真的知道這算什麼，甚至都不懂自己在想什麼、腦裡產生哪種不能控制的化學反應，但妳……明白自己已經再也不想弄壞什麼──當妳面對的是她，當妳知道若自己再不行動則她將死去，當妳真正接收到那份過度完整還過度溢出的情感，它推著妳向前。

 

        這是第一次、第一次，妳眼睜睜瞪著利爪撕裂刨挖自己胸口，卻未就此止步，因為受器被傷害的事實不可思議地在牢不可破的高牆上鑽出漏洞，第一次，透過神經傳導直至大腦，它產生感覺訊號，它說妳即將死亡的或然率已經無需估測、它說施害對象將加害那個女人、它說妳能拒絕承受這份疼痛而承受另外一份，至於該哭、該笑亦或大吼大叫全由妳決定。

 

        所以妳跨出去了。

 

        有生以來第一次。

 

        頃刻間，那股比之以往都要強大的震撼疼痛佔據腦內每吋神經，妳聽見自己腦內足以毀滅神智的過量咆哮排去所有聲音。

 

        卻驀然想起那句不知誰說的俗諺，愛即瘋狂。

 

        就那一瞬間，妳不由得想，反過來說也行吧，於是妳坦然接受了──即使那悖於從發現自身問題開始至今的所有認知，但不可思議的是，就在這一瞬間，妳不再抵死抗拒關於情感這詞彙所帶來的一切。

 

        ──包括愛。

 

        妳沒有哭、沒有笑、也沒有吼出聲來，妳就這樣接受了，輕而易舉。

 

        時至今日，妳依然不是她的誰，但妳感覺自己在她心裡，就存在於所有意義當中。

 

        妳甘願為這份瘋狂犧牲一切。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        躺在冰冷地面瞪著漆黑槍口時，妳在子彈落成的雨後想起，自己還是很想弄壞些什麼。

 

        但Root不知何時起就在範圍之外了──妳的理解是，Sameen Shaw必須不惜任何代價保住Root，因為她很重要。

 

        然後不可思議地發現，這是第一次自身理解與所處情況毫無牴觸。

 

        （情感面上。）

 

        （情感啊。）

 

        妳仍有點不明白，不知道是那些食物的影響，亦或那空閒時刻總是纏在自己身邊不去的溫軟嗓音，又或是每次消解彼此慾望時身軀相觸帶來的熱度，妳不明白……妳猜自己永遠都沒機會明白了，然而逐漸脹滿心臟的熾熱卻帶來意外安適。

 

        Root仍舊不是妳的誰，但不知何時開始，她已經悄悄超越了這種狹隘定義。這很糟糕卻又不那麼糟糕。反正現在，妳只因為能夠保護她而感到愉快，這已足夠。

 

        更別說妳還偷走了一個吻，一次怔愣與淒厲哭喊。

 

        雖然妳討厭最後那個。

 

        但Root……終究安全了，而可預想且無法避免的死亡結局則能讓妳保證自己已經留下足夠深重的傷痕，就在那顆仍然躍動的心上。

 

        妳的名字在那裡，這樣很好。

 

        下次，她或許會小心一點了。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        被極端痛楚徹底覆蓋的妳忍不住笑了笑。

 

        一切如此平靜。

 

        因為妳終於知道……

 

        妳的感覺是，妳喜歡她。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
